Green Puffle
Green Puffles are known to be very energetic, playful and active. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. During the Club Penguin Improvement Project you could become one during the April Fools' Party 2008. Green Puffles were one of the four original puffles discovered in November 2005. On September 13, 2010, penguins that have Green Puffles were able to take their puffles into Jet Pack Adventure, as revealed in the 255th issue of The Club Penguin Times. Using the Green Puffle, your penguin can earn more Stamps, but the hardest one to get is that the Green Puffle has to collect the Jet Pack fuel while you are falling to the ground. History The Green Puffles are one of the oldest puffles and the first puffles to be available along with the other three types of puffles. Green puffles were available for member penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006. Also, along with every single puffle known, you can adopt it for 800 Coins Characteristics Attitude: These puffles are always going-going-going. They are very playful as well. They are very energetic and exhuberant and are always up to juvenille shenanigans and childish antics. They have an innate sense of humor and are always laughing and giggling. Their nature is simply hilarious itself. They are fun-loving, whimsimcal, wise-cracking, ironic, prankish, and frisky in behavior. Their zippy attitude is never ending and sometimes they get impatient and bored if they are not doing something constantly. Besides that, they enjoy making up games, playing pretend, and interacting with toys. Favorite toys: Red Propeller Cap, 3 red balls and a unicycle. Elite Puffle Items: Propeller Cap. Special facts: Laughs an average of 14.7 times a day. Favorite game: Jet Pack Adventure. Play: Rides around on its Penicycle. Better Play: Juggles on a Penicycle, balances the balls on its tongue then pokes its tongue at you. Super Play: Flies around with Propeller Cap. Bath: Takes a bath, and gets blown. Food: Eats normally. Gum: Blows a bubble then makes a dog like design with it. Cookie: Eats normally. Dance: Hovers with Propeller Cap. Postcard: Green Puffle riding the Unicycle. Brush: Gives the Green Puffle a temporary hair style. Appearances *In the book known as The Great Puffle Switch, your puffle, PJ, is a Green Puffle. *One appeared in the comic "Frosty the Puffle." *One also appeared in the comic, "Snowcones." *This puffle appears in Puffle Roundup. *The Green Puffle can be seen on the Club Penguin home page. *The Green Puffle is seen in the new Gift shop with Sunglasses on. Stamps There are 4 stamps that you can earn in Jetpack Adventure with the green Puffle. Puffle Pilot:Bring a green puffle into the game.(Easy) Puffle Bonus:Your green puffle collects 200 coins.(Medium) Puffle Plus:Your green puffle collects 450 coins.(Hard) Puffle Boost:Your green puffle gets a gas can when you are out of fuel.(Extreme) Famous Green Puffles There are two famous Green Puffles. They are: #Keeper of the Boiler Room - A puffle that can be found in the Night Club. #Flit - One of the elite puffles. #PJ - Puffle represented in The Great Puffle Switch Trivia *One time, when the Green Puffle was hungry, he would make a strange noise. The noise is gone now. *On the Club Penguin home page you will be able to see the Green Puffle flying around in circles. *The green puffle was one of the four puffles to be discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the blue, pink, and black puffles. *They are mascots of Green Team in Club Penguin Game Day and one is seen on the Join Team Green postcard. *During the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP Test Severs you could transform into a Green Puffle. *When you adopt this puffle, it says it laughs and average of 14.7 times a day. *If your Green Puffle runs away, you will receive the Green Ran postcard. *One appears in the Join Team Green postcard and Go Green Background. Gallery Famous Green puffles File:black.JPG|Keeper of the Boiler Room File:120px-Flit.png|Flit Green puffle in-game Green Puffle old look.png|The Green Puffle's old look in-game. green puffle new look.png|The Green Puffle's new look in-game. green puffle in walk.png|A penguin walking a Green Puffle in-game. A green puffle ghost Green Puffle caring card green puffle care card.png|The Green Puffle caring card. Green Puffle actions green puffle sleeping.png|Green Puffle sleeping. green puffle playing.png|A Green Puffle flies around with Propeller Cap. Green puffle playing again!.png|A Green Puffle rides around on its Unicycle. green puffle playing with furniture.png|Green Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Green puffle bath time.png|Green Puffle taking bath. Green puffle brush.png|Green Puffle being brushed. Greenpufflejetpack.PNG|A Green Puffle playing with a penguin in the Jet Pack Adventure. greenpufflepoke.png|When a Green Puffle gets poked greenpuffletickle.png|When a green puffle gets tickled greenpufflepet.png|When a green puffle gets petted Angry Green Puffle.png|An angry green puffle. Green Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Green Puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork GreenPuffleWallpaper.png|A Green Puffle background. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it along with other puffles. 31_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 32_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Green Puffle in it. File:OrangePuffle2.png|Green Puffle playing with the blue and orange puffles. Others GreenPuffle.jpeg|One of Aunt Arctic's missing puffles, the Green Puffle from Mission 1. 180px-green_puffle.jpg|A Green Puffle. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.26 PM.png|Another Green Puffle. Green Puffle.png|A Green Puffle sprite sheet. Green Puffle Spotted.png|Green Puffle spotted at Ski Village. greenpufflepetshop.PNG|A Green Puffle in the Pet Shop eating Puffle O's. greenpufflefair.PNG|A Green Puffle at the Feed a Puffle game booth. greenpuffleaprilfools.PNG|A Green Puffle at the April Fools' party. 120px-GreenPufflePin.png|The Green Puffle Pin. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Green Puffles Seen in the puffle Video. The Green Puffle exiting the Puffle Washer.png|The Green Puffle exiting the Puffle Washer. GPposter.png|On a poster in the Night Club in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. GreenPufflePufflescapePic.png|A stampbook picture of a Green Puffle playing Pufflescape. Green Puffle on Player Card.png|A Green Puffle being walked. Greenpuffle.png|A green puffle smiling in the old catalog Green Puffle Manakin Gift Shop.PNG|A Green Puffle manakin from the Gift Shop. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the beta hat in the Club Penguin Times issue 21]] Green Puffle flying.gif|A green puffle flying (click to view) Smiling Green Puffle Sprite Old Club Penguin Times.PNG|A smiling Green Puffle as seen in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times. Smiling Green Puffle Sprite Old Club Penaguin Times.PNG|Another smiling Green Puffle as seen in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times. Green Puffle Wearing Red Propperler Cap11.PNG|A Green Puffle wearing the Red Propeller Cap as seen in issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Green Puffle NO MOUTH P.PNG|A Green Puffle as seen in issue #128 of the Club Penguin Times. Category:Creatures Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:Puffles that play in games